Forsaken
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "He stood alone in the decrepit library, peering into the nothing. Silence consumed the space around him, and yet, his thoughts plagued him ceaselessly." Based on the DMC-Pandora comic by karaii on deviantArt.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by the song "Forsaken" by _As I Lay Dying._ Basically, this is a fic version of certain pages in the _DMC-Pandora_ comic by karaii on deviantArt. Go read it!

**Disclaimer-** Ivory Tears doesn't own Devil May Cry nor DMC-Pandora, and she doesn't profit from this work of fiction.

/

**Forsaken**

He stood alone in the decrepit library, peering into the nothing. Silence consumed the space around him, and yet, his thoughts plagued him ceaselessly. His fists clenched momentarily as he bowed his head in anger.. shame. Pulling a book from the shelf, he began to search through it's pages. An energy crackled in the air around him when a figured appeared from around the corner. Sensing a demonic aura and not recognizing it, he turned his head and pulled Ivory from her holster.

"You are not Lucia. Identify yourself."

A hesitant voice pierced the bleak atmosphere.

"Uh, heya Dante! You are Dante, right? I mean, you look, uh, really old."

Turning completely around, he met the blue eyed gaze of a young man. His gaze shifted down to the devil arm being held in his clawed hand.

Returning the questioning gaze of the youth, he asked, "Do I know you?"

The boy's expression morphed into a look of desperation.

"You don't? Well, my name is Nero," he gestured to the case in his right arm, "this Devil Arm brought me."

"Ah."

He examined it before asking, "Is that a dimensional—", his eyes narrowed, "You aren't from this time line, are you?"

Nero's own eyes widened in surprise, "N-no, I'm guessing I'm for a time period before yours."

He gazed upon the boy almost suspiciously, "You say you know a younger me?"

"Yeah, I'd say slightly younger."

He snapped the book shut as the young man chuckled nervously.

"Uh, you're taking this very well."

"Have I not taken it well before?"

Nero shrugged, "You've been significantly more impulsive."

His lips quirked up into a half smile. A sharp pain of nostalgia penetrated his chest for a second before his eyes hardened. Setting his book down, he held his hand towards the youth.

"May I see it? The Devil Arm?"

"Sure," Nero lifted the case and handed it to him.

He studied it closely in silence before Nero spoke up.

"Are you speaking to it?"

His brows raised as he looked back at Nero, "No. It was my brother who could hear devil's souls."

"Brother? Vergil?" Nero asked, confused, "but I'm pretty sure it was Dante who said he—"

"Nero," he cut in, speaking softly, "you said you were from an alternate dimension, correct?"

Thrown off-balance, Nero replied, "Uh... yes?"

He smiled, the expression softening his sharp features.

"Thank you, Nero. You're proof that I can fix this."

"Fix?" Nero squawked out, flabbergasted.

His expression turned grim, shadows darkening the hollows of his eyes, "My mistake."

He held the case aloft.

"Pandora, I know I'm not your owner, so go back to him."

The case hummed and resonated with energy as it opened. A red glow began to permeate from the cracks.

His gazed landed on Nero, "And you..."

Nero held his arm up like a shield.

"Take care of him," he murmured, the energy blowing his hair away from his face.

A flicker of recognition seemed to flit across Nero's features. With a flash of blinding light, the boy had disappeared from view.

He felt a sliver of hope bloom in his chest.. a feeling he thought long dead. Turning on his heel, he sought the deeper recesses of this desolate building. He knew the book he needed to send him to the place of his failure... the place now, to redeem himself and save his brother of the fate he never deserved. Lucia would never agree, but he would not let her in on what he had to do. Gripping the amulet in his hand, he let his eyes slip shut.

_Forgive the day that I erased your name for it's the memory of me that will decay._

_/_

**Review please!**

**And head over to deviantArt and check out karaii's works! :)**


End file.
